The Sexier Side of the Alphabet
by ThisKittyPurrs
Summary: Not suited for minors. Who knew words could be so sexy? These two dogs can make anything seem hot. SessInu. Inucest. Mentions of M-preg. — Officially Closed . —
1. Can We Get an A?

**Disclaimer** : No. Still don't own Inuyasha. - **sobs** -

 **Warnings** : BoyxBoy sexual themes ahead. Back out while you still have the chance. This is not suited for minors.

 **Word** : Amazing

* * *

The white haired hanyou panted from his position on top of his lover, grin taking over his features at the labored rise and fall of the chest below him. Slowly rising, he bit his lip at the feel of his lover's length leaving his body. He bent over, capturing the dry pair below in a lazy meeting of lips. He quickly curled his tongue across the roof of the dog demon's mouth in a teasing motion before flopping his body beside his lover's on the mattress. His body was thrumming with feelings of post pleasure and he couldn't move if he wanted to.

"That was..."

He turned his head towards the silver haired demon before turning his amber gaze towards the ceiling above them, hand raising towards his face to swipe away the damp bangs that rested across his forehead. "Amazing. Yeah, I know." He turned his body onto his side, propping his head up with his right hand. "What can I say. I aim to please." He grinned at the one eye that peeked out from behind crimson lidded eyes to stare at him.

"And I?" The silver haired demon spoke, turning onto his left side to fully face his smaller lover. "Did I not bring you pleasure as well?"

He took in his lover's features before slowly moving forward, their eyes connected as he replied. His words low and carrying with them a sensual feel. "You were better than amazing."

Their breathes mingled before becoming lost in the disappearing space between them.

* * *

 **AN** : These are just little shorts. A-Z.


	2. Bondage Can Be a Beautiful Thing

**Warnings** : Smexy boyxboy love! Lemon alert! Minors, hit that back button right now!

 **Word** : Bondage

* * *

 **Excerpt** :

A gasp. "S-Ses-"

"Silence."

Furry lined ears nestled into the nest of white locks on top of his head at the command but his body leaned into the large hands roaming over his chest. His lips parted in pleasure, back arching from the bed underneath him.

His body was overheated and his senses were overly aware of the body over his own. The feel of his lover's silver strands dancing across his skin. Teasingly running across his body with every shift from from the body above him. Stuttered breaths left him at the warm, large body worming between his legs. His legs were guided around the slim waist, the feel of a hand gripping his outer thigh before the feel of hardness pressing against his own made him gasp.

His hands pulled at the silk ties that bound his wrist, arms stretched toward each bed post. He wanted to touch. To appreciate the chiseled mass of pale flesh he knew lay on the other side of the blindfold. So easy it would be turn his wrist and make quick work of the flimsy, soft material. His claws reducing the ties to mere tatters. Only the thought of being punished stilled his hands.

He would be denied release and already he could feel the warmness forming in the pit of his stomach. He bucked his hips to meet the slow downward strokes, moans leaving him unabashed. He was so close. . .

Whimpers left him at the heat that moved away from him. He tightened his legs in order to get him to remain close but the silver haired demon would not be held. He tugged at his binds, shots of pleasure running through him along with his frustration. His length was painfully hard and ignored.

Amber eyes looked down at the body spread beneath him, taking in the delectable flush adorning the peach tinted skin across the bridge of the hanyou's nose. The flush working its way down the slender neck. His eyes went down, taking in the slim, lithe body. Writhing and hips barely rolling in hopes to ease the teasing pleasure that gripped him. His hanyou's toned legs sensually running over the sides of his torso as he shifted, unable to keep still.

His eyes lifted to the ties that bind him, taking a sadistic pleasure in the barely there tugs, clawed hands balled into fists as he obviously resisted the urge to break free. So easy it would be for him to loosen the weak hold he let himself be held by.

He placed a hand on the white haired hanyou's side, his pointed ears easily picking up the sigh that left those tempting, parted lips. The promise of his touch held him more than any binds could ever hold his lover. The knowledge of the pleasure that would be bestowed upon him was enough to instill obedience.

His hands barely skimmed across the surface of the heated skin beneath the pads of his fingers, aware the feel of his hands were magnified since one of the hanyou's senses were cut off.

He looked to see his lover's bottom lip caught between teeth and decided to reward him for his good behavior. It had nothing to do with his own dripping, hard length aching for release.

He leaned over and took the hanyou's lips without warning, a primal urge taking hold of him at the moan that passed between their lips. He yanked his head away, greedily taking in the tongue that darted out and licked the swollen lips. He moved his body higher and settled over his lover's chest, his clawed hand reaching down for his own heavy length. He took in the escalated breathing from the body under him watched as lips parted in anticipation.

He ached to be in his hanyou's wet, skilled cavern but would ensure he knew who it was that was in charge here. They would move at whatever pace he demanded. "Close your mouth, Inuyasha."

He did so without question, his fisted hands straining harder against the ties. He closed his eyes, tampering down the temptation to sound out his distress.

* * *

 **AN** : - **02** / **23** / **2017** : Sorry guys. For fear of this story getting taken down, this chapter is edited. The full version is over on my **AO3** account (Archive of Our Own) under the same penname.


	3. Caffeine Does The Body Good?

**Word** : Coffee

* * *

He smiled as he came to, feeling the nose pressing in between his neck and shoulder. He brought his own arm up, resting it across the arm that rested across his waist.

"Morning." The voice of his brother mumbled against his skin.

"Good morning," he mumbled, his words thick with sleep and drowsiness. Eyelids shut against the brightness of the light flooding the room from the drawn curtains. He felt his husband move flush against him, his exposed hardness finding a place in between his naked ass cheeks. He moaned appreciatively at the slow grinds pressed into him, his skin being nibbled and sucked on. He sighed, seeing his brother was in a mood.

He turned his head towards his brother, lips instantly finding his own. He forced his eyes open, seeing brilliant pools of amber staring down at him.

"Sess," he started, aware of the hand that reached down to wrap around him, "be my coffee and wake me up."

* * *

 **AN** : Uh, I'll have whatever he's having.

Next up, that good ole, 'D' ! Lol, let me stop.


	4. Direct Stimulant

**Word** : Drug

* * *

He watched his mate as he stood before the mirror, clawed fingers running through the white silvery locks in an effort to tame the more unruly tresses. He watched him, and wondered what he had done to deserve such an exquisite creature such as Inuyasha. The hanyou was a being no one deserved, yet his little brother chose him to stick beside. He did not deem himself worthy but tried with everything in him to be. His brother's compassion and forgiving nature striking the lives and hearts of many despite his outward brash personality. Even acknowledging this, he would not let Inuyasha leave him. He could not bear the sight to see his brother's back turned to him. He was selfish and unapologetic where it concerned his little brother. Despite this, Inuyasha never tried to run away from him.

Not that it would do him any good. He did not speak of the depth of his desire, fearing it would scare the hanyou if he knew just how far his obsession ran. If he could keep his brother locked within the walls of their home for his eyes only, he would not hesitate to do so. Only the thought of his brother's broken spirit stopped his wishes. More so than the fear of his brother running from him, he would never wish to see the hanyou look upon him with hatred.

As if sensing he was being watched, Inuyasha's golden gaze turned from the mirror to stare at him. "Hey, you okay?"

He stood up from his perch on the edge of their bed, his eyes noticing his brother's apprehension at his approach and the slightly accelerated heart rate. "Sess.."

Ignoring his hanyou's words, he leaned down and pressed his lips onto the pink ones below. Despite his protest, his brother kissed him back almost desperately. The full blood felt the hands that reached up to cup either side of his face and he drove forward still, trapping his brother's body against the mirror and between his body. He left Inuyasha's lips and trailed his way down to to the soft flesh that housed his throat. He saw the faint dark mark that peeked out from Inuyasha's collar, marred into the left side directly over of his collarbone. He attacked with new vigor, seeing his claim sending the urge to conquer throughout his being. He relished in the light gasps his actions granted, as it very well should be. There was no shame in finding pleasure in his touch and his touch alone.

There was nothing about his brother that he didn't like. From the sensual sighs that left him to the tiny shifts in his body that spoke of his growing need. His brother was an aphrodisiac all in his own right. An addiction that required no treatment. The ultimate high one found he had no desire to come down from. His brother was perfection in his eyes. The slightest inhale of his scent was enough for lust to take center stage in his mind. He would have Inuyasha. Not for anything upon the lands or very distant ones would he trade for his brother. The world - mother's included - would have to wait.

"W-We're gonna be late, Sess. Oh," he crooned. The demon allowed himself to be pushed back slightly at the hands that came onto his chest. "Our mothers are waiting for us at the restaurant. They'll be expecting us soon."

The dog demon knew this and already deemed their mothers could spare the time to wait. He'd already had a taste of his brother and would not deny the growing need within him. He picked his brother up bridal style before leading them to the large mattress, ignoring the squeak of surprise that left him at his sudden maneuver. "Damn it Sess-"

"There are more productive ways to use one's mouth aside from fruitless affirmation Inuyasha." He spoke, his calm gait and tone of voice belying the raw drive to enforce his rule that lay just behind the surface of his control. "Perhaps this is a perfect opportunity to remind you of that fact."

"Ah hell."

* * *

 **AN** : Eeeeeeee. Your nneexxxxtt.

I didn't think I'd be having this much fun writing these.


	5. Mm That's My Spot

**Word** : Erogenous

* * *

He looked down at the head of white hair in his lap and decided that the picture before him was not quite to his liking. Instead of seeing naughty intentions in his mate's gorgeous golden eyes as he looked up to him, the hanyou's head was nestled comfortably away from him, eyes locked onto whatever the television was currently playing.

He knew his brother wasn't quite up to having sex after everything he'd done to his body last night and this morning but damn it if he wasn't ready to go again. He craved Inuyasha like a man in the desert needed water.

He wracked his brain for what he could do to entice his brother until he noticed the slightest shift of those furry ears that lay comfortably in a nest of white locks.

Of course. The ears.

He reached his hand out, lightly running the pad of his clawed finger along the base of his little brother's ear before lightly scratching across the expanse of soft fur.

He pretended to ignore the narrowed-eyed over the shoulder look his brother gave him and was content to act as if he actually gave a damn about what was playing on the screen. Only when his brother looked away did he look back down to his lap, seeing Inuyasha's puppy dog ears were perked high and rigid. Aware of the gentle fingers playing with them.

Yes, he was ever so gentle. One false move and there would be a large puppy filled with attitude and a full blooded demon quite sure his ears were bleeding from the verbal assault. He rubbed across them almost sensually, making sure to take his time. Alternating between stroking and scratching.

A quick glance to his left confirmed the slow wind in his little brother's hips, still facing away from him. He could've smirked. His brother could never keep still for long once arousal gripped him. He continued his ministrations in patience, confident he'd be successful. His pointed ears picked up every low sigh, his brother's body now nothing more than a pile of goo against him.

He continued working his brother over and only pausing at the low whimper he heard. He watched as his little brother ripped away from his touch with a loud sound of frustration leaving his mouth, turning over onto his stomach before glaring up at him. "Gods, you are so damn annoying sometimes." Inuyasha barked at him before reaching over to his lap, roughly tugging down the front of his pajamas down over his hardening length. "I swear my ass can't rest for five damn minutes around you."

He watched through impassive eyes as his brother ducked his head into his lap, the not so gentle treatment as he quickly worked him into his mouth enough for the dog demon's crimson lids to drop lower over his eyes. He took in the bobbing head of white hair and knew that this was something he'd never get tired of watching.

* * *

 **AN** : -snickers-


	6. All They See

**AN** : I'm glad you guys are liking it so far!

 **Word** : Favorite

* * *

They had done quiet a few things together over the centuries. There were many positions the two dogs enjoyed. For instance, the older of the two enjoyed the crudely named but strangely appropriate, 'doggy style', position. There was nothing quite like looking down and seeing himself disappear inside his lover's body. The erotic sounds that left the other's mouth when he dug so daringly deep. Seeing Inuyasha look back at him over his shoulder, his hips moving back in time to meet his thrusts. Keeping his brother in place with a handful of those silver-white strands as he pounded away.

The hanyou quite enjoyed being laid on his side. The sound and feel of his brother's heavy breathing registering across his senses. The heat of another body flushed up against him, kisses and bites littering the back of his neck and shoulder. Knowing it was he who had reduced his seemingly cold brother to a form of a lesser man drawn to follow his more baser urges.

Though through an unspoken agreement of sorts, they always found themselves in the most basic of positions. Missionary.

Nothing compared to seeing directly the affect they had on the other. To be as close to the heart that lived outside of their body. Lips met on their own accord, a drug to their senses that pulled them under sweet serenity. A euphoria like no other that lay trapped inside each other's arms.

Heated gasps and pleasure filled groans exchanged between the two in a meeting of breaths in the sanctuary of their private utopia. The conditions of their affections the epitome of perfection. Seeing requited emotions in a mirror of amber was the pinnacle of their almost sacred joining. The most important being to them was the one before their very eyes.

It was all they wished to see.


	7. When He Deserves It

**AN** : - **02** / **23** / **2017** : Sorry guys. For fear of this story getting taken down, this chapter is edited. The full version is over on my **AO3** account (Archive of Our Own) under the same penname.

 **Word** : Generous

* * *

 **Excerpt** :

Inuyasha rubbed his hands over his husband's shoulders, feeling the tautness in the demon's shoulders slowly ebb away under his massaging fingertips. He looked at the face before him from his perch over Sesshomaru's waist. The silver haired demon's eyes closed, breathing slow and steady as he enjoyed the ministrations to his tired body.

Inuyasha bit his lip, seeing his brother this exhausted bothered him. The office must have really worn him out today. He hoped the various red candles littered across the otherwise dark bedroom and the cinnamon scent helped soothe his brother. He worked his way lower, taking his time in showing his appreciation of the naked toned, slim frame beneath him. He chanced a quick glance up at the almost inaudible sigh that reached him. His husband completely relaxed under his touch. He worked his way down, fingers digging deeper into the hard layer of muscles under the pale flesh of his stomach. His oiled hands wormed their way to either side of his brother's waist, his touch barely felt now. A tease as he scooted his body back even further, now in contact with the lightly furred area of the demon's pelvis. He ignored the hard length straining in the air and massaged the skin around it. He even ran the palm of his hands over his husband's...

* * *

 **AN** : Sorry, I probably don't say this enough, though I am no less appreciative. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to review. They truly warm my heart!


	8. For You I Will

**Word** : Human

* * *

Dark violet eyes watched the television, dully taking in the dark haired human girl that was being chopped to pieces at the end of a rusty axe. As far as he was concerned she deserved to die. Who the hell tries to hide in a closet with the killer that close behind them?

The shrill of his cellphone sounded off and he leaned forward to the coffee table, grabbing the remote and pressing the mute button towards the television. His eyes drifted to the other end of the couch where he'd thrown his phone. He reached over and grabbed it, a tiny smile finding his lips at the name displayed in bold black letters. He slid his finger across the screen before lifting it to his ear.

"Hey baby." He greeted warmly, already settling in to get comfortable for this conversation.

"Hey," came the immediate reply, voice deep and holding a hint of fatigue. "You busy?"

He frowned. "No," he drawled out. "Sesshomaru, why do you sound like that? You sound like you need to be asleep and not talking to me right now."

"Can't. I keep thinking of you being alone right now. I can't sleep knowing what tonight is."

He shook his head fondly. "Yeah. Well, you can quit your worrying. I'm fine. Everything's fine here."

"You made sure all the windows and doors were locked right?"

"Yes daddy," he said mockingly. "I did just like you told me."

His amusement left him at the tired yawn he heard on the other end. "Sess? What does dad have you two doing out there? Its been a whole two weeks since you left for Boston."

"It's pretty much just tying up loose ends at this point. The construction for the company's base operation will start up in a few months."

"I know dad's happy," he chuckled. "The first overseas deal."

"Try ecstatic." He yawned again. "I'll be glad when this is over."

"I know you worked hard baby. I'll be sure to spoil you when you get home."

"Hn," voice piqued in obvious interest. "What are you gonna do to make me feel better?"

"Well. I could run you a nice, hot bubble bath," he started low, his words coming out as a husky growl of seduction. "We can bathe by candlelight. Wash your body for you while you relax. I wouldn't let you lift a finger. I'm gonna do all the work. I can touch you. But you won't be able to touch me."

"That's not fair. What if I really wanna feel you?"

"You'll just have to wait. I want you to really want me before I let you touch me. I want you to burn for me."

"I always burn for you. It's a never ending fire in me. What then Yasha?"

"Then, if your a good boy, I'll wear the red pair of lace that you like."

"Mm. Your making it hard babe." He chuckled, knowing what his brother really meant. "I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands to myself."

"You will. I'll make sure you will. But you gotta come home to come and get all of this."

"Hn. What if I said I'll be home soon?"

"When? Cause I miss you." All this talk of what they couldn't have was getting to him. He was suddenly filled with the need to see his husband.

"I know. Come open the door."

The phone hung up and his head whipped up at the sound of a knock sounding throughout the living room. He tilted his head, not daring to believe...

He got up and walked to the door, peeking through the peephole. He smiled before going to yank the door open and revealing his sexy husband in all of his glory. His face on full display, those light locks in a ponytail identical to their father's. The first few buttons of his black button down undone, teasing his dark eyes with only a flash of milky skin. Fitting black jeans that complimented his slender, hard frame. The demon removed his arm from the doorway, flashing his brother a devious grin.

Inuyasha stepped out of the way as his brother walked inside. He locked the door behind him and whirled around. "What are you doing here?" He asked in amazement, the corners of his lips tilted upwards slightly. "I figured you'd be gone for at least another week."

He let out a sound of surprise, though muffled by the pair of lips that suddenly covered his own. He didn't resist as he was backed into the door and brought his own arms up to wrap around the other's neck. His body arched into the roaming hands that gradually made their way lower. He sighed, truly having missed the feel of his brother beside him. On him. Inside.

"Mm.." He hummed, opening his eyes as his brother left their lip lock. "Welcome home." He ducked his head into his brother's shoulders at the feel of his ass being squeezed, hiding a grin.

"Had I known you'd be looking this good, I'd have worked even harder to get back here to you sooner." He knew the other enjoyed it when he wore his things. He'd been sporting his shirts ever since his husband left for Massachusetts. He was currently in the demon's plain white T-shirt. The hem stopping just around his mid thigh. And nothing else. His raven locks spilled down around him as was his usual.

He lifted a brow. "That's why your here now? Because of me?"

"I've never been away from you on the night of the new moon and I don't plan ever doing so. It bothered me, you being here all alone. Pop knew I wasn't really focused and sent me home early. He's handling the last details with the new partners by himself."

He looked into his brother's eyes, too many emotions running through him to settle on one. That's why his brother had sounded so tired. He'd been running himself ragged trying to get back to him in time of the new moon. All because he was worried about him while he was in his most vulnerable state.

How had he ended up married to the most wonderful person? To have his affectionate was something he never took for granted.

"I'm taking you with me the next ti-"

He backed away from his brother's lips, eyes shining with his emotion. "I love you," he said softly, though the resolution not lost in translation despite in which the way the warm words were tenderly spoken.

"I love you too Yasha."

He reached up and loosened the black ribbon that held his brother's locks in place, watching as the strands of silver came tumbling down. He took one of his brother's hands and started walking them towards the stairs, grinning over his shoulder. He himself could never sleep on the night of the new moon and Sesshomaru tended to keep him company. He deemed this a perfect time to keep his promise. He had a husband to spoil during the rest of the long hours before them.


	9. Feel Me, I Need You

**Word** : Inviting

* * *

The demon ripped the tie from his collar, his white button already undone as he stomped up the stairs towards the master bedroom. The button of his slacks and zipper already lowered. He'd left his notebook carrier and shoes by the front door.

He had a pretty good idea of what he would see when he entered his and his mate's room but the feeling of anticipation did not lessen its hold. He'd been imagining what he'd do to his lover's body since he'd been bombarded with those teasing and seductive texts earlier in the day. Those photos revealing just enough to get the demon going. Riling him up before he returned home from the office.

It was rare his brother was in this sort of mood. He didn't know what had sparked his brother's need but all he could do was silently thank whatever had caused it. He was going to enjoy this. And he was going to make sure Inuyasha delivered on his earlier promises.

He broke through the doorway and paused to enjoy the sight before his eyes. Inuyasha's lithe frame laid over the dark sheets, two fingers working in and out of his tight entrance. His sharp, amber eyes easily picking up the glistening of the oil. Head tossing back and forth carelessly as he lost himself in his pleasure, eyes lowered as he gasped helplessly.

He let his pants fall completely towards the ground, his length immediately straightening itself out, its head red and angry looking. Inuyasha finally took notice of him, eyes drifting down to the demon's strained arousal. His lips parted slightly before he lifted his gaze to meet that of his mate's.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha removed his fingers from his clenching hole and backed further up into the mountain of pillows. Their eyes connected as the hanyou spread his legs further, waving a finger seductively his way as his fang worried into his bottom lip.

Needless to the say, only a white shirt and a pair of dark pants were left in the place of where a certain silver haired demon once stood. They would need the tie.


	10. When The Well Runs Dry

**Word** : Juiceless

* * *

He frowned at the hand that lightly nudged his shoulder, effectively taking him further away from the tantalizing treat before him. He looked up, hand still rubbing along his lover's length. Trying to coax it back to life once more. He looked up at his lover's obviously exhausted body, every rise and fall of his chest labored and loud. His slim body damp with sweat. His usually perfect silver strands spread every which way across the expanse of white pillow casings.

"Come on, Sess. We're just getting started. You can't tap out yet."

The full blood removed the arm thrown across his eyes and looked down at his insatiable lover. "Inuyasha, you _broke_ it. I can't even feel my legs. That's it. I can't go anymore."

He bent his head back down, intent to prove his lover's words wrong but was once again denied the chance. He sputtered as his hand was removed and he was encased in the demon's arms as Sesshomaru laid them down together. He stared into the other's eyes, not even trying to hide his pout.

Sesshomaru brought his face closer to his and their lips met, and he felt some of his unhappiness melt away. He sighed as he accepted he really had tired his lover out. He laid back into the pillows, content to watch Sesshomaru as he slept.

He brought a hand up to trace the stripes that lined the other's pale features. Sesshomaru brought a hand of his own up, trapping the wandering digits. His eyes opening. "Just let me rest for a moment, Inuyasha. I'll be sure to pleasure you until you've had enough."

He smiled in affection, watching as the demon closed his eyes once more.

He didn't bother to tell Sesshomaru he'd never have enough. He would let the demon figure that out on his own.


	11. I No Share You

**Word** : Kiss

* * *

"Here Yasha."

The young silver haired demon looked around, checking that they really were alone. He turned to look at his little brother, staring back into wide, innocent gold eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru informed his little brother.

Furry ears immediately lowered into a nestle of white locks. "Yucky. Dat nasty."

The young demon rolled his eyes. "It's not nasty. Don't you like it when our mother's kiss us goodnight?"

Inuyasha's eyes lit up, excitement making him rock onto the soles of his bare feet. "Yeah. Mommy kissy otay." His words obviously holding his approval. He tilted his head as he stared up at his brother. "Why you kiss me Sessho?"

"Because little brother. Father says it is a necessity everyone will be expected to perform someday. If I am to do this, I wish to know if it will be to my liking."

"Oh." Inuyasha scratched his cheek, looking a little lost. "You like me?" He suddenly asked, his body leaning forward as he looked to the elder expectantly.

"I do not have to like you in order to kiss you little brother."

"You no like me?" He whined, eyes wide and sad. He frowned before turning his back onto the silver haired dog. "Fine. Then you no kiss me. I leaving." The young hanyou stamped forward, letting out a yelp at suddenly not being able to go any further.

Sesshomaru sighed as he held onto the back of his brother's shirt, watching as Inuyasha struggled for all his little body was worth. "Fine. I do not find you entirely displeasing to look upon. I suppose you are decent enough company."

The little one stopped struggling, looking over his shoulder at his brother. Sesshomaru released his hold and watched as his brother turned back to him. He suddenly ducked his head, foot fiddling with the grass beneath their feet. He lifted his head by the barest of fractions, looking up at his older brother through his bangs before quickly looking back down. "You l'uh me?"

Oh Kami. He brought a hand up to the bridge of his nose. Not entirely sure why. He'd seen Father do this when his mother and Inuyasha's mother pestered him about something. He felt like the situation warranted it. "Yes, Inuyasha. I love you, okay?"

His irritation ebbed away some at the bright smile sent his way. He really was too adorable for his own good.

"Otay Sessho." The hanyou nodded. "I kiss you."

The older demon nodded before lowering himself onto one knee. He stretched his arms out and Inuyasha walked forward, head pointedly looking at the ground. Sesshomaru lifted a brow. Where was his loud mouth, annoyingly outspoken little brother?

Reaching a clawed hand towards his brother's face, he gently tilted his chin back until he was staring fully into Inuyasha's face. His brother's eyes were squeezed shut, his body rigid and still.

Ignoring his brother's weird behavior, his eyes drifted towards the hanyou's lips. Thin strips of pale pink. He didn't see what was so appealing about someone else's lips. Their father always kissed his mates whenever their mother's were receptive to his advances.

Intent on finding out, he slowly leaned forward, taking in the way his brother's lips parted as he grew nearer. He could hear the little one's heart race faster. Could feel the small, rapid exhales of breath as they blew across his nose. His breath smelled good which was surprising considering the junk his brother tended to shovel in his mouth. The scent reminded him of innocence.

His amber eyes traced over his brother's features one final time before he pressed forward, closing the small distance between them. His eyes closed without his permission as their lips joined. It was. . . not as unpleasant as he imagined it to be. He pressed forward still and only backed off at the small whimper that reached his pointed ears. He broke away, looking his brother over to see if he'd unintentionally caused him any harm.

He was confused when his brother suddenly ducked behind his small hands with a giggle. Peeking at him through his fingers before ducking his head towards the ground. Surprise gripped him when Inuyasha suddenly walked forward, clutching his shirt into his clawed hands. He watched as the hanyou stood up on his toes, lips puckered and eyes squeezed shut.

He chuckled under his breath and leaned down once more, pressing his lips into a longer kiss this time. Now knowing to ignore the whimpers, he took his time, giving his brother the occasional breather. He held his brother's body closer to him and noted Inuyasha had yet to relinquish his tight hold onto his clothing.

Remembering something he'd seen their father do, he allowed his tongue to slither out of his mouth and swipe it across the line between his brother's own lips. Inuyasha slowly opened his mouth but not knowing what to do beyond that, he finally backed away.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

He took in his brother's flushed appearance and felt smug. It was exactly how one of their mother's looked when Father got his way. He took that to mean he'd done it the correct way.

His brother nodded, staring up at him with wide eyes. Sesshomaru noted how nice his brother looked like this. He thought of someone else seeing him this way and frowned. For some reason, that didn't settle well with him. The thought of anyone doing to his brother what he had just done was disturbing. He didn't want anyone else to see his brother like this.

"Inuyasha," he called, only continuing when he was sure he had the hanyou's undivided attention. "Never let anyone kiss you like this. Only Father and our mother's are allowed to touch you in this manner. Do you understand?"

The hanyou nodded with a glazed look in his eye before suddenly perking up. "You too Sessho. You no kissy. Just me. Otay?"

He startled. He hadn't been expecting that. Did his brother feel the same as he? If so, then he could not deny his request. "Okay Inuyasha. I only kiss you."

"Sesshomaru!" He suddenly heard his mother's voice.

"Inuyasha! It's time to eat dear!" Father's second mate.

He stood up at seeing his brother's eyes light up at the mention of food. Inuyasha twirled and made to run before suddenly stopping in his tracks. He turned and held out a tiny hand towards him. "Come on Sessho!"

He eyed the hand outstretched towards him for a short moment before grabbing it. "Let's go little brother."

Inuyasha smiled up at him and Sesshomaru walked them out from behind the shed of their backyard. He ignored the raised eyebrow that his mother sent his way and spared no glance towards the human woman who brought a hand to clasp over her mouth. He refused to acknowledge the grins that blossomed across each of their faces as they moved closer to each other, totally ignoring their sons as Sesshomaru led his brother into their home.

He absolutely did not hear their hushed whispers until he could he no more.

* * *

"Do you regret never having kissed anyone else?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the white head nestled against his shoulder as he and his brother lay in bed. His brother asked him that same question every fifty years or so. And his answer never changed. "No. I do not."

"Good," came the whispered sigh. Inuyasha shifted and brought his lips closer to his. "Me neither."

Inuyasha moved to straddle his body fully over his own as he reconnected their lips. He hadn't understood his Father's appeal at one point in his life but now he understood a little too clearly. He kissed his hanyou whenever he could get away with it.

Still able to produce that enticing flush across his brother's peach tinted skin. Only this time he understood what to do whereas his younger counterpart had no clue. He enjoyed the many ways to wring that same adorable flush over his brother.

Though, their lips never stayed apart for long.

* * *

 **AN** : Insomnia is a biotch. I've been writing since early morning. Excuse me while I pass out for a few hours from pure exhaustion.

What'd ya think? **^_^**


	12. How Many Licks?

**Word** : Lick

* * *

Licking in the world of dogs can mean many things. A silent act meant to convey a deeper meaning.

For instance, when the older dog of the two licks his partner's fluffy, furry ears nestled in those glorious strands of ivory, it's his way of saying it's time for a grooming and that he will see to his mate's needs. Though he will never admit it, sometimes it is simply to enjoy the feel of the floppy ears under his tongue. Or when their playhousing turns rougher than intended and the other turns away from him in hurt, he'll run his tongue across his brother's ears in apology to communicate his peaceful intent and his offer of an apology.

The younger of the two tended to lick his brother when he was to reluctant to openly communicate his needs. Anything from an "I'm hungry," to "I submit to you." On the rare occasion he was feeling affectionate, he wouldn't hesitate to lick his brother's lips and chin. His adoration being displayed instead of embarrassingly spoken aloud. It was a simple way to convey to his Alpha that he was in need or wanted to express something.

While these two held human characteristics that they made sure to use to their advantage, they were still dogs.

Showing interest in another's dogs private areas is not peculiar. Dog pheromones are highly concentrated in the lower and rear-end areas. Though the need to explore such places regularly are typically when dogs are still getting acquainted with the other's presence.

However, these two have known each other for a very long time.

Their fascination for the other's private places has not wavered in all of the time during their centuries together. They still licked and played with each other's enticing genitals. The primary method was of course the tongue, though this part is where those 'human characteristics' came into play. They could suck and grab. Lick while sucking. Grab and lick. Sometimes even gurgle. Really use those fingers to get in there up close and personal. Their tongues able to reach those deeper, more hidden places the average dog was forever closed off to.

Like now. The silver haired dog currently had the younger of the two on his knees, face pressed into the mattress and rear end in the air. His tongue was slowly flickering while the other pushed back and met the other's invading flexible organ thrust for thrust.

So yes. Licking was an essential part of their everyday life. It helped the bond between them run as smoothly as undisturbed flowing water. Their attentions to the others more, ahem. . . delicate bits was something even they didn't fully understand. But these two didn't spend too much time contemplating it. They chalked it up to their instincts. And what dog would deny themselves anything?


	13. Killing Me Softly

**AN** : - **03** / **02** / **2017** : Sorry guys. For fear of this story getting taken down, this chapter is edited. The full version is over on my **AO3** account (Archive of Our Own) under the same penname.

 **Word** : Muffled

* * *

 **Excerpt** :

...he whimpered with the need to sound out the sweet unbearable torture currently taking place in his body. His brother was killing him in the best of ways.

The silver haired demon panted above him and he felt the occasional drop of sweat land on his back to mix with his own. Along with the silky feel of his brother's silver strands tickling his sides. The silver haired dog dug deep inside him with a roll of his hips and his hands tightened his hold as he tried to get away from the onslaught that was his brother. A hand quickly pressed him back down.


	14. No Words Needed

**Word** : Never-failing

* * *

They'd been together so long that words were no longer needed.

For Inuyasha, a quick flush of his body with a purposeful wrap of his arms around the other's waist was all the demon needed to get the hint that his little brother wanted him in their bedroom. Or in the morning, the hanyou would turn in his brother's arms and move his nose and mouth towards the older dog's neck -alternating between nuzzling and kissing- until the other woke up from his slumber.

All it took for Sesshomaru was keeping a tighter hold on his little brother when the other made to move away to express his desire to take things further. Sometimes a slap to his brother's ass as he passed him by with a pointed look over his shoulder was his chosen method to communicate his expectation of seeing his brother in their bedroom within a very short period of time.

Their unspoken way of communication never failed in getting the message across.


	15. Delicious Secrecy

**AN** : - **03** / **02** / **2017** : Sorry guys. For fear of this story getting taken down, this chapter is edited. The full version is over on my **AO3** account (Archive of Our Own) under the same penname.

 **Word** : Oblivious

* * *

 **Excerpt** :

The dog demon eyed the waitress as she approached the private section of the restaurant. The area much more dim and intimate than the rest of the floor. Many of the booths and tables vacant. Though Sesshomaru and his date were a ways away from the rest of the diners. Off in a little corner of their own.

The brown haired woman came by with a black tray in her hand, with it two lightly iced drinks. Her light chocolate colored eyes quickly roamed over the table, taking notice of the silver haired demon's companion's absence. She lifted her eyes to meet his amber. "Will your company be returning sir?"

He nodded. "Yes. He's in the men's room. You may set his drink down. He will see to it shortly."

She nodded before doing just that. "Of course. I'll give you a moment to look over the menu and will return in a moment."

At seeing his nod she left and he watched her disappear amongst the other servers of the floor. He leaned back into his seating, discreetly placing a clawed hand underneath the cream colored cloth that adorned the table. He grabbed a fistful of the soft ivory strands, guiding the head that rest over his lap. He hissed at the warm heat that wrapped around him, hands lightly running over his thighs.


	16. Barely Restrained Motions

**Word** : Panties

* * *

"Mm. You want me baby?" He asked the other as he watched his brother settle over him, his own eyes greedily taking in the way those muscles flexed under that milky skin.

"You know I do. Always want you." Came the husky, deep reply.

His eyes shut on their own accord at the sensual lips that attacked his neck. He wrapped his leg around the other's waist, deciding that this was the best decision he'd made in a long time. If he'd known simply wearing a pair of lacy, see-through black thongs would get his brother going, he'd have visited that sex shop downtown a long time ago.

He sat up on his elbows to watch as Sesshomaru pulled back, content to watch the slow trail upwards towards his straining hardness. He was already leaking through these things. And it wasn't getting any better. Watching Sesshomaru press kisses and lightly nip his skin, all the while looking him in his eyes was downright sinful. His eyes lowered over the hot mouth that settled over him through the thong. He watched as Sesshomaru sucked him through the black, lacy material, adding his own fluids to the mix. He gasped at the teasing shiver of pleasure that made its way through his groin. He rolled his hips at the various licks and kisses to his inner thighs, never taking his amber eyes away from the erotic sight.

Sesshomaru raised up and he, thinking they were about to get to the good stuff, raised his hips off of the mattress, hands going to the straps that hugged his slim waist. He made to pull the thongs off and down his legs but was stopped by one of Sesshomaru's clawed hands. He looked up to see the demon shaking his head, hand going to lightly press him back into the bedding.

"Keep 'em on Yash."

He raised a brow but didn't complain as he felt Sesshomaru move the thong off to the side, freeing him from the tight confine. Especially when the demon left his place over him once more to go and place his hot mouth over his running length.

He was already looking forward to seeing how Sesshomaru would react to seeing him in the white and red pair he bought while at the shop.

* * *

 **AN** : I'm thinking of going through the alphabet once more when this is all set and done. What do you guys think? I hope people enjoy these.


	17. Beautiful Phenomenon

**Word** : Quake

* * *

His brother thought it was, in his words 'creepy', but the older dog could not help but look as his brother lost himself to the pleasure. Pleasure he was giving him.

Inuyasha did not know how beautiful he looked while at the peak of his eruption. The way he bit into his lower lip the first sign the pressure inside him was quickly coming to a boiling point. His eyes would flutter shut and his mouth would fall open slightly as his back arched off of whatever surface he had him over. His clawed hands would dig into the dog demon's skin but it was a small price to pay for having an up close view of the event taking place before him. It was one he couldn't look away from.

His brother's body would shake. His limbs a constant thrum of vibration as the build up below the surface finally released into the space before them. An intense spewing of the feelings bottled up inside. Similar to a geyser, a short-lived event that was captivating to watch as it took place before his very eyes.

A beautifully brilliant and powerful phenomena that occured within the confines of their own space.


	18. Well Hellooo Officer

**Word** : Roleplay

* * *

He bit his lip at seeing his husband come strolling into the room. Gods, he was sexy. His eyes greedily taking in the sight that was his man. Damn, babe wasn't playing no games.

All that black on over his pale skin was having a very profound affect on him. He knew what seeing him in black did to him. He brought his legs closer together, reminding himself to stay in character.

Even behind those black aviator shades, he felt that intense gaze on him as Sesshomaru walked closer to him on his perch on the end of their bed. His eyes drifted lower, taking in the chiseled, defined form wrapped in smooth milky flesh. The protruding muscles of his stomach and chest oiled over evenly. The police top left completely undone, leaving his cut form exposed for his eyes to drink in.

He followed the sinful sight lower, taking in the defined, cut lines that wrapped around from his husband's waist, leading down into a 'V' shape. Disappointment filled him as his view was obstructed by the dark pants that hung low on Sesshomaru's hips. He licked his lips at the noticeable bulge that pitched the front of his pants forward. What he knew was a very nice package.

His mouth clicked closed with a sound of his teeth at the baton that suddenly came under his chin, lifting his gaze back up to stare into those shades.

He leaned away, blinking his eyes up at his husband with large, wide eyes. "Oh my, officer. I've never seen one as big as yours before. It's so long and thick...your baton."

Sesshomaru grunted, raising a hand to remove those shades and sent the handcuffed hanyou an intense look. "I doubt you've ever seen a.. baton this big before. Sir, do you know why your under arrest?"

"No. I didn't even do anything wrong officer." He mock pouted, holding his bound wrists up.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Being this sexy is a crime and," the silver haired demon leaned away as if appraising a piece of equipment. "you are guilty as charged. Don't you know it's illegal to look that fine? I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take you in."

His eyes widened at the hand that wrapped around his upper arm, lifting him up from his spot at the foot of the bed. "Ah c'mon officer. Don't be like that. I'm sure we can work something out." He purred. He brought his bound hands up between them, running his fingers appreciatively over the muscles before him. "I don't think I'd mind much if your the one to frisk me."

He was turned and huffed at the light push he received, managing to catch himself before he went tumbling face first into the mattress.

He stilled at the large form that followed his naked body onto the mattress, fangs lightly running over his ear. "As are your rights as a citizen, you have the right to remain silent. Though I doubt you'll be able to tonight."


	19. Keep Him By My Side

**Word** : Suck

* * *

 **Excerpt** :

You had to keep 'em guessing.

You couldn't afford to be complacent in a relationship. Sure, love and emotional connection was all fine and dandy, but if you were boring all the time, well, don't be surprised when you see that suspicious text in your partner's phone. Next thing you know, your shits being moved out and the next bitch crap was being moved in. Someone else willing to do the things you wouldn't do. Wouldn't that be some shit?

Okay, so maybe he was getting carried away but shit like that did happen. And he'd be damned if he went out like that. Besides, he really loved his man. He wasn't losing him for shit. (Middle finger to the haters).

Especially when the solution was something simple and an activity he actually enjoyed doing. It was a win-win situation.

* * *

 **AN** : - **03** / **04** / **2017** : Sorry guys. For fear of this story getting taken down, this chapter is edited. The full version is over on my **AO3** account (Archive of Our Own) under the same penname.


	20. Back The Fck Up

**Word** : Territorial

* * *

He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that he was still looking. It annoyed him but the pure anger he used to feel at all the attention his boyfriend warranted had long since tampered down to a barely felt irritation. Still there, but ignored for the most part. Sesshomaru was attractive and would garner attention. There was no getting around that fact.

It still bothered him but he didn't let it get to him too much anymore. Usually he could ignore the looks and focus on going on about his day with his man.

However, that barely felt irritation was quickly evolving into the anger that once gripped him. Every once in a while there was one that just wouldn't take the hint. Still looking as if they were prepared to come their way and try to talk to his silver haired lover despite him obviously being here. Okay granted, maybe the admirers didn't know they were a couple most times. A simple shift closer and grabbing a hold of one of the dog demon's hand was usually enough of a deterrent from any lingering onlookers. And if that wasn't enough, he'd wrap his arm around his taller lover's waist.

This one. . . was persistent. And annoying as hell. What really ticked him off was the guy was gorgeous. Long fiercely red locks hanging down his slim frame in loose curls. Seductive red eyes over forest green coated lips. Flawless, fair skin. The demon looked exotic. A delicate beauty to him.

It had the hanyou's senses going crazy. Here he was practically in his boyfriend's lap and the guy acted as if he were invisible. Thankfully Sesshomaru didn't mind PDA. He was the one usually refusing such displays in the public eye. For such occasions as these, he made the exception.

He glanced over again, the red haired demon still watching their table from his position by the bar, red eyes trained onto the oblivious dog demon as he nursed a light blue drink. Too busy feeding him some meat from his own plate he wanted the hanyou to try.

He could never understand why it bothered him so. He knew his boyfriend loved him but it was just the idea he could possibly have competition. It made his instincts go haywire. It was like he was on a meter. He was currently at the boiling level of, "He's mine, stay away." If that demon actually made his way over here with clearly seeing him, he'd be at the scorching point of, "Fuck a bitch up, no mercy."

He tried to catch the demon's eye, silently convey to the other the staring was far from appreciated but the guy's red eyes were for Sesshomaru only. His attention was pulled when his lover asked him what was wrong and he smiled, telling him nothing was wrong and managed to distract him with a question.

His eyes twitched as he saw the demon raise from his stool, a dainty hand going up to fluff his red locks. As if primping himself. Disbelief gripped him as he watched the red head grab his drink and steer his feet in their direction.

He had half a mind to let the demon finish his approach but he wouldn't give the other the satisfaction of saying two words to his lover. He wasn't anything to gloss over and he would make the red head see that.

"I think we shou- Hmph."

Cupping both hands, he turned the other's head towards him and pressed his lips to Sesshomaru's, effectively cutting off the words that made to leave his lover's mouth. He pressed forward, silently asking for an open-mouthed kiss. The other obliged him and he took it a step further, leaning back slightly in the booth, the silver haired demon following him as if in a trance. He kissed him as if they weren't currently in a room full of other diners. He kissed him the way he would when they found themselves alone. As if he could never get enough.

Sesshomaru didn't question it, obviously intent to enjoy his lover's unusual behavior. His larger frame partially laid over the hanyou's.

He broke away from the kiss with a gasp and immediately looked to the red haired demon, seeing the obviously shocked look over the other's features. He relished in the stunned air about him as he looked on to watch the demon over him. His wide, red eyes watching the silver haired demon attack his neck with vigor. Looking every bit of lost as he stood uselessly in the middle of the floor, drink in his hand forgotten. Red eyes looked his way then and he didn't look away, his own mouth falling open in a silent, 'O' at the nips covering him at the insistent mouth over him.

Sesshomaru's mouth found his once more and he didn't hesitate to reciprocate, though he kept his eyes open and the demon in his sights. No mistaking the silent message he was sending to the red head.

The demon seemingly collected himself and hurriedly left towards the exit. He watched him go in satisfaction.

He broke away from Sesshomaru, both of their chests lightly heaving. He looked around, noticing the wide eyed looks as well as a few interested ones. He looked back to his boyfriend who was watching him with a confused look.

"Take me home." He told him softly, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before leaning back to stare into a mirror of amber. "I think. . I have a taste for something else now."


	21. Love Is Like a Flame

**Word** : Undying

* * *

They attacked each other with unrestrained passion. Hands and claws ripped the barriers that kept their eyes from viewing the person they wished to see.

They did not know what it was about the other that drove them to such lengths. Willing to give everything up in their life just to stay by each other's side. They didn't see anyone else. Nor did they desire anyone else. The intensity of the heated emotions between them preventing anyone else from stepping too close. Any foolish enough soon found themselves scathed by the fires that surrounded the two.

The fire that was their passion was undying. The desire to control and dominate clashed with the need to possess and tame. Their infused feelings served as the embers that caused the roaring flames between them to burn higher and brighter. Too out of control to burn out. Even the shifts and changing environments around them did not disturb their light.

Their fingers mini sparks of warmth that explored across heated skin. Warm tufts of air blew across lips before they met in a mesh of explosive heat. The shared fire between them scorching and melding. Gasps filled the space as their fire consumed them, drowning and becoming lost in their own flames.

Their willing walk into the wild fire leaving mini trails of flames in their wake. They gave themselves over to it completely.

It would forever burn bright.


	22. I Give Myself To You

**Word** : Virgin

* * *

He looked away at seeing the silver haired demon's approach, and ignored the snickering from his surrounding friends. Standing up from his spot on the bleachers, he walked down the steps and walked the short distance to meet his boyfriend's approach.

"Sup, Yash."

He nodded, looking out across the football field until fingers gripped his chin, forcing him to look up into brilliant pools of amber.

"You okay?" His boyfriend asked him and his lips tucked into themselves as he pulled away. He nodded as he looked up at the searching face above him.

His breath hitched at the pained look that flashed across the other's eyes and he sighed. He closed the remaining space between them and wrapped his arms around the full bloods waist. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I've just been out of it lately." He laid his head onto the other's shoulder, sighing quietly at the comforting heat the other provided.

He felt the light press of lips against his forehead. "This is about last week isn't it? I told you, you weren't ready Yash." The demon seemed to sigh, his voice sounding tired. "You.. You regret it don't you? Doing that with me."

He stiffened slightly before pulling back to stare into Sesshomaru's eyes. "No, its not that. I just.. It's just.."

"What Yash?" Came the whispered reply.

He bit into his lower lip and looked away before staring back into his boyfriend's eyes. "It's all I've thought about since it happened," he admitted, watching the other's eyes widen. "If anything, I think about you more than ever and.."

"Talk to me," Sesshomaru encouraged softly, the hanyou appreciating the small, comforting circles across his back. "You can tell me anything. What do you think about when you think of me?"

He took in deep, silent inhale before laying his head back under the other's chin. No longer able to look him in the face. "I-I think about what you did to me that night in your room. All those things you did to my body. And.. how good it felt." He gasped, his mind's eye replaying that scene once more as he lost himself to it. Feeling that same heat he'd felt that night. "Gods, I didn't even know it could feel like that. The things you did to me, Sess..." He trailed off, feeling an even familiar stir in his pants. "I-I.."

The arms wrapped around his waist held him tighter and a nose soon nestled into the top of his locks. "Me too. I think of it too, Yash," came Sesshomaru's muffled reply. "You were perfect. It was good for me too."

"Yeah?" He asked, voice holding his uncertainty.

The full blood broke away from their tight embrace to hold him by his shoulders, eyebrows furrowed as he looked into the hanyou's eyes. "Of course. Did you not think I enjoyed it?"

Inuyasha looked back to him almost helplessly. "I don't know. I mean, that was my first time and I'm sure you've had.. ya know. Better. So I'd understand if it wasn't as good for you as it.. as it was for me." He rushed to get out, cheeks heating as he looked down from his boyfriend's piercing stare. "Every time I think about it, I think about how much I wanna do it again, Sess. I wanna.. feel that again. With you. And then I remember that you.. haven't even mentioned it since it happened. Now that you've had me maybe you don't wa-"

His eyes widened at the arms that suddenly pulled him into the demon's chest.

"If you finish that sentence I will be very upset with you, pup."

As if in response to the other's words, his ears nestled lower into his white strands. He hid his face as he felt the embarrassingly hot tears well behind his eyes. "You can't blame me for feeling that way. You haven't even touched me since it happened. And you barely came to my dorm room or even called me like you used to. So I thought maybe-"

"That I didn't want you anymore since I took your virginity." Came the knowing sigh. "I'm sorry, Yash. I wasn't trying to make you feel that way. You were so sure you wanted me to be your first and I didn't think you were ready. I was trying to give you space to figure out if you regretted doing what you did with me or not. Not because I didn't want you anymore puppy. Didn't I tell you I wanted to marry you someday? Take care of you and that'd you'd want for nothing?"

He nodded almost shyly, remembering his boyfriend's plans for their future. "Yeah."

"I enjoyed myself Yash. I couldn't change your mind but I could at least make sure you enjoyed it. It was good for me because it was you. Seeing your face like that.. You have no idea how hard it was staying away. I wanted to do it over and over again with you. The others of my past don't compare to you because it didn't mean anything. I've never had anything that intense before. I wanted to go to you but I wanted you to be sure."

His fingers tightened around the shirt in his hands. "I wish you would have. I was sure then and I'm sure now. Your still the man I want to marry. If anything, I know more than ever what I want."

"I'm sorry for making you worry about how I feel about you, pup. Forgive me. I just wanted you to be sure."

"Can we," he started slowly, voice coming out slightly as a whimper as he looked around them before staring up into the demon's eyes. "Your.. your done with practice right? I..I need you to touch me."

He shivered at the large hands that slowly slid up his hips. "Yeah, I'm done for the day. I love you Yash." He leaned down and pressed his nose into the crook of the hanyou's shoulder. "Love you."

He looked up at the clear blue sky, body stilling at the sheer amount of emotion in those softly uttered words. This was why he was sure. Sesshomaru was the one for him. Forever and always.

He turned his head and caught the lips he'd ached to feel against his for what seemed like too long. He leaned back at suddenly being on the receiving end of his boyfriend's demanding lips. They kissed in front of the dwindling crowd of university students and he couldn't bring himself to care. He really needed the other to touch him.

They pulled apart once oxygen was needed. "Want you." Sesshomaru murmured against his lips, arms wound around his waist.

"Take me," he whispered back hotly before pulling back to grab one of the demon's hands, ignoring the catcalls and whistles from his trio of friends still in the bleachers as he pulled them towards the dormitories.

Sesshomaru threw an arm over his shoulder and he raised one up to wrap around the other's waist with a sigh. He couldn't wait to get to his dorm room.


	23. Ride It Cowboy!

**Word** : Watch

* * *

 **Excerpt** :

"Shit."

His head fell back into the pillows but he did not dare look away from the seductive sight that was his hanyou. How one being could be so damn sexy he didn't know. It was ridiculous. He watched the muscles of his brother's back, flexing with every lift and fall of his slim body. All his white locks laid over his left shoulder, giving him a perfect and unobstructed view to that pert, round ass.

* * *

 **AN** : - **03** / **06** / **2017** : Sorry guys. For fear of this story getting taken down, this chapter is edited. The full version is over on my **AO3** account (Archive of Our Own) under the same penname.

We're nearing the end guys!


	24. Nurture Love, and It Shall Grow

**Word** : Xerarch

* * *

It was a wonder how they grew into the formidable trees that was once nothing more than patches of ruined dirt that once housed no signs of life. How they stood still and proud now had not always been this way. What they once had had been a dry devastated area.

It was a gradual change that happened at a pace many were surprised didn't take longer than it actually had. Not to say the struggle to plant that first seed of bonding hadn't been a tiring effort. The few first failed attempts left disappointment in the hearts of many. Too many bitter feelings to focus on the path of healing and growing. Pride and doubt the deterrent from tending to the empty space between them.

Though, like most things, nothing remains the same and environments are constantly changing. Their path to recovery and new growth finally beginning.

Though all were aware except for a certain silver haired demon that below the harsh soil remained unharmed roots and seeds despite the rough conditions of the land. It represented the more kind-hearted of the two's forgiving nature. The mixed blood that flowed through him the only way the process of new life was capable. Had he been like his brother, the lands they wished to repair would remain as is, or worse. Be destroyed completely.

However, that was not the case and soon many saw the first signs of life stirring before their very eyes. The small plants lasting and strong despite its frail appearance and many rejoiced as only true happiness could could come from such an event.

Their new-found feelings acted as the water and fertilizers to help replenish the barren area. Over time, all became aware of the two's presence in the lush, abundant foilage. The sword-shaped xiphophyllous leaves that reminded many of the strong demonic blood that ran throughout them. Though all who witnessed never failed to be amazed at the large trees that stood strong and erected towards the center of all vegetation. They were beautiful and undisturbed, its leaves an array of mesmerizing colors. What took everyone's breath were the entwined branches between the two. As if reaching out before wrapping themselves completely around the other.

The once desolate place now one of new beginnings and understanding. The plants were as abundant as the feelings in their hearts.


	25. Flow Into You

**Word** : Yin-Yang

* * *

Two completely different individuals. Down to their very natures. Two unlikely mix of energies that were interconnected. A force of their own that held a seed of their counterpart. Dependent on one another and never apart.

The two in tune to the universe around them. Yin melded into Yang smoothly. The dark shade complimenting Yang's dominance with its submission. Yang's mountainous presence standing proudly amongst Yin's river flowing nature. Yin's intuition playing nicely into Yang's logic.

The small seeds held in each showed the small piece of themselves that lived inside of the other. Their were no cemented absolutes between them and their flowing curves illustrated their dependence on each other. Melding into one another seamlessly, no harsh dividing lines. Each lives in the other and the other's presence is needed to exist. Their never-ending cycle one of equal sustainability.

One force dominates only to be replaced by its opposing force. It continues and is repeated. They were as free flowing as night and day. Life and death. As natural as the cycle of the many seasons.

Two creatures so different yet blended so freely into the other. A part of the other that would forever live inside of them.

The perfect balance.


	26. Confident Seduction

**Word** : Zipper

* * *

He opened the door to his upstairs apartment, instantly raising a brow at the heavy, black parka jacket that grabbed his immediate attention. The hanyou sent him a grin at his slow once over, tilting his head slightly with a bite to his lip. His normally straight ivory locks currently holding loose curls towards the end of the long strands. The full blood watched in a trance as his lover made a show of raising his hand to the top of his chest, his fingers toying with the silver, metal slider of his jacket. A teasing glint in his eye as his gaze into Sesshomaru never wavered.

He didn't break eye contact either as he leaned against the door frame with a cross of his arms, his posture silently challenging as he stared back.

His unspoken words seemed to make Inuyasha's grin even wider as he slowly started to pull down the slider to his zipper, the look in his golden eyes heated.

His eyes dropped down the moment the hanyou's sun-kissed skin came into view. Only to slowly bleed into a dark red. Brown, erected nipples stared back at him through the sheer, see through material. His gaze traveling in time to what was slowly exposed to him. Inuyasha's flat, hard tummy visible behind the strategically ripped mesh. It wrapped around his middle before suddenly turning into a darker red that covered his groin completely. What his eyes really wished to see blocked off, though he clearly noticed the straining bulge that hid behind the bodystocking. Designed rips and tears ran down either of his red clad legs. He appreciated the sensual sight before him before looking into his lover's eyes once more. The hanyou's head tilted with a challenging smirk of his own.

He watched in a daze as the hanyou suddenly started walking closer as if leisurely stalking prey. The air about him as dangerous as the look in his eye. He was entranced by the seductive aura of his hanyou, taken aback by the light push he received, sending him back further into the apartment.

It was with growing anticipation and arousal that he watched Inuyasha kick the door shut behind them with a backwards send of his foot before his parka jacket hit the floor.

* * *

 **AN** : Aaaand that's a wrap!

Thank you for accompanying me on the crazy ride that is my mind and I am glad I could entertain you guys. I had a lot of fun writing these and I will most likely pick this up again. I'm considering this complete since I actually got through the alphabet. I'll update here and there but it'll be sporadic at best. I had planned on starting over right away but I've neglected my other stories long enough. I had a lot of fun though.

Special thanks to **NikkiS71** , **Anon** , and **EatEmUp**. Y'all had me cracking up over on **AO3**! XD Thanks for the interest in my little shorts.

\- Make sure you comment which word was your favorite. ^_^

See ya when I see ya! :*


	27. No Escape

**Word** : Addict

* * *

 **Excerpt** :

He sobbed, half pleasure, half frustration as he felt Sesshomaru begin to rock into him once more in a rhythm that was all too familiar. The slow strokes easy enough with the mass amounts of cum and slick already lubricating his entrance . . .

. . . Breaking away with a whine he didn't even try to disguise as he felt Sesshomaru start up once again. Lips pressed against his neck and he knew he would not be making it into work this morning. The man's stamina was unnatural. Ridiculous really. Sex all the time at any time and anywhere. It'd been fun for a while but sometimes he just wanted sleep!

It was hard being in love with a self confessed sex addict. If he'd known then what he knew now, he would've run for the fucking hills.

* * *

 **AN** : **10** / **17** / **2017** — Rest over on **AO3**. Same pennname.


	28. Pull Over

**Word** : Backseat

* * *

His mother would kill him is she knew he wasn't in bed.

Damn. What the Hell was wrong with him? Chancing his mother's wrath just to get dicked down in the backseat of his boyfriend's car.

He chewed his bottom lip, hiding his face in the crook of Sesshomaru's neck as he was lifted and impaled on the demon's thickness. Hitting his spot just right and kneading his ass. The car rocking with the motion. The windows fogged up as they fucked in the far end of the parking lot behind a drug store.

Oh, that's why he chanced being grounded forever and on permanent lockdown aside from the bathroom and school. The dick was good.


	29. Let Me Call You Back

**Word** : Call

* * *

 **Excerpt** :

"Will you stop?" Came the hissed words, golden eyes flashing in annoyance as clawed hands batted away one pair of insistent digits. Inuyasha turning back to the stove with a sigh, cradling the house phone between his shoulder and cheek as he flipped over the sizzling piece of pork chop in the skillet. "I'm sorry, Shippo. That was just Sesshomaru being stupid." That proving explanation enough as he quickly went back to humming his acknowledgment and conversing with the fox on the phone all the while moving about the kitchen in preparation of dinner.

But the demon wasn't hungry for what it was his brother was cooking. Not after having witnessed the sight before his eyes after setting foot in the kitchen. The dog's gray t-shirt that was larger on Inuyasha's body than it would've been on his own had he worn it. Smooth unending legs that broadcast his hanyou's tantalizing naturally tan skin. White locks pinned up in a messy ponytail and drawing attention to his exposed neck. A temptation that Sesshomaru didn't resist as he pressed his hardness into the other's backside. Grinding into the warmth there, feeling that Inuyasha wore nothing else beneath his shirt. Trapping him against the counter with a placement of his clawed digits on either side of his hips. Keeping him pressed against him as he bathed that peach skin in kisses and suckles. Slowly raising the gray material higher up his brother's shapely figure and exposing the plump backside he had every intention of being buried in.

* * *

 **AN** : **10** / **17** / **2017** — Rest over on **AO3**. Same pennname.


	30. See You In My Dreams

**Word** : Dream

* * *

 **Excerpt** :

. . . "Inuyasha," the name coming forth like a whispered prayer and the pillow poised over the sleeping dog demon's face was quickly pulled away and clutched in between two unsure hands. Golden eyes wide as he watched his brother turn away from him in sleep, the hanyou's name a string of desperate litanies as his hips humped something that wasn't there. Hips rolling into the air.

Realizing he still clutched the pillow in between his hands, and a bit unnerved he planned on smothering his husband with it, he threw it on the other side of the bed before unnecessarily smoothing down a side lock (No longer having to have to kill the son of a bitch for dreaming of someone else while he lay beside him in bed. Okay, he wasn't gonna really kill him . . . just cut off his airways a bit).

The reality of the situation caught up to him and he smirked, so Sesshomaru was even obsessed with him in his dreams, huh? Not wanting to think over whether he was more flattered or disturbed, he climbed over his brother's body, leaning over to press butterfly kisses to his parted lips before moving to his neck. Feeling hands settle over his hips as Sesshomaru awoke from the world of dreams. Feeling fingers curl into his shirt before skimming his lips over the dog's jawline.

"So . . . what'd ya dream about?"

The dog turned to his brother, the grin on Inuyasha's lips telling him the hanyou knew before even having asked. He pulled his hanyou close, feeling the shapely figure melt into him and decided the Inuyasha in his arms was more than enough.

* * *

 **AN** : **10** / **17** / **2017** — Rest over on **AO3**. Same pennname.


	31. Don't Touch My Hair

**Word** : Enjoy

* * *

Sesshomaru loved to tug on his hair and he loved seeing his brother's more unbridled side. Getting it from the back as his scalp stung in delicious pain. He personally liked to get his fingers entangled in his brother's silver mane when the dog was in between his thighs. Pounding away and kissing along his neck. Tugging and pulling each other's hair was something they both enjoyed.

But this was something he did not enjoy, he decided. Turning his attention back onto his reflection as he combed through a particularly knotted section of hair. Courtesy of Sesshomaru's fingers. Wincing as the teeth of the comb snapped in his locks. Throwing the ruined comb in the nearby trashcan before reaching into the drawer for a new one.

He was seriously considering investing in a wig because his hair needed a break. His brother would probably like that anyway, the kinky bastard.


	32. Booty Call

**Word** : Fix

* * *

After the day he had, he deserved this.

Leaning away from the mirror with a bat of his lashes. Swiping away the excess black eyeshadow before looking over his frame. The shadow bringing out the darkness of his eyes. Running his fingers through his ebony tresses, straightened and laying down his back. Spilling down into the black see-through teddy. The split down the middle showcasing his flat tummy and belly button. Matching black panties with a small red bow. It contrasting nicely against his naturally tanned skin. Turning to the left, eyeing his side profile and the ass that wouldn't quit. A small waist that flared out into a nice bump and leading down to shapely legs. Feet clad in black pumps and granting him a few more inches of height.

"Damn, I look good." He mumbled with a tilt of his head in scrutiny, perking up as the sound of the doorbell ringing sounded throughout the house. Quickly scrubbing a hand into his black tresses, messing it up a bit before he turned to leave the bathroom. Heels clicking against the hardwood as he neared the front door and opening it without hesitation. Leaning his side into the door as he took in the silver haired demon who stood there. Biting his lip as his eyes steadily went lower. A thin red jacket over a white t-shirt. The black ink peeking out from beneath the collar of his shirt and standing out nicely against his milky complexion. Wondering how far down those tattoos went. Light blue jeans pooling into black timberland boots. Silver tresses spilled down his back, just as they'd been the day the dog approached him on the street. Early last week. Asking him for his number and damn if the man wasn't fine. The suave thuggish appeal reeling him in. Deciding he'd finally give Sesshomaru a try when he texted him his address earlier today. No mistaking just what he wanted tonight. He needed a fix and was giving Sesshomaru a chance to give him what he wanted.

He looked up, seeing brilliant gold taking him. Taking his time in appreciating his form. Licking his lips in a grin at the whispered, "Damn," that spilled from the demon's lips. He reached out a hand, pulling Sesshomaru in before closing the door behind him. Laughing at his arm being raised in the air, giving a lingering twirl for the man's eyes. "All this can't be for me," Sesshomaru muttered in clear appreciation as he eyed his body up and down. "Damn."

"I take it you like what you see?" Inuyasha asked him, looking down at the hardness that pressed into his hip at the arms that pulled him close before looking back up into intense gold.

"You tell me," The dog mumbled as his eyes dropped to lock on to his lips. He grinned, taking the demon's hand instead as he guided him to the back of the house. Offering an extra sensual sway of his hips as he led him to the bedroom.

* * *

 **AN** : Ayyeee, pull up Daddy.


	33. Lights On

**Word** : Gym

* * *

He approached his husband, placing his hands on the shoulders of the demon who sat on the edge of the bed before him. Licking his lips at the large hands that ran beneath the dark robe to trace along his sides. Watching the tongue that circled his belly button. His toned belly being kissed and riddled with light pulls off teeth. Tipping his head back for a short moment at the hands that went around to grope his ass. Sesshomaru loved his ass. Told him it was firm but not too hard. Enough to squeeze with just enough jiggle to it. His love's hands doing just that as the dog kissed down his sculpted stomach. The squats and crunches paying off.

The hanyou pulled away, gently pushing the man onto his back. Pushing his robe from his naked body with teasing violet eyes. Raising a hand up to let loose the pinned up ebony curls before climbing up onto the bed and climb over the silver haired dog. Sculpted legs hugging him from either side as he leaned down to become acquainted with his husband's flavor. Grinding against him as a hand came up to entangle in his locks. The lamp on the bedside table left untouched and would remain so until it was time for sleep. Not hiding his body from his husband's wandering eyes.

He'd put in too much work at the gym just to come home and fuck with the lights off.


	34. Love You Under The Sky

**Word** : Honeymoon

* * *

 **Excerpt** :

He woke up to lips on his chin, the faint breeze that passed over him further helping him to rejoin the world of the living. Crimson lids heavy from sleep but it left him as soon as he seen the face leaning over his own. Placing his hands on either side of Inuyasha's hips, turning to see the sun would be making to rise soon. The sky still a smokey grey and heavy with clouds. The sands of the beach quiet as the birds started to stir and the waves crashed onto the shore. The stifled groan above him turning him back to his husband. The thought enough to bring a smile to his lips and it was returned from the gorgeous creature who straddled his body. Feeling two soft thighs on either side of him. Seeing the white button down the hanyou wore now, the rest of his body still bare. The air no longer as warm as it'd been throughout the night . . .

. . . They clutched one another as they spilled the evidence of their need. Lips bruised and chapped but still connected until Inuyasha rolled over to nestle beneath his left arm. Sesshomaru rubbing his arm as they watched the sky brighten. The hanyou's hand resting over his chest as he burrowed into his side for warmth. Smiling at the content sigh that reached his ear. They would have to get up soon as people would begin to stir for an early morning swim in the waters of the Bahamas.

He took the hand over his chest into his own, bringing the diamond studded silver band to his lips. The breathtaking smile to light up the happiness in his love's eyes his reward.

* * *

 **AN** : **10** / **17** / **2017** — Rest over on **AO3**. Same pennname.


	35. Not Gonna Make It Into Work Today

**Word** : Ignore

* * *

His hand scrambled blindly for the cellphone perched on the nightstand, seeing it was work calling. Not even having to think about it as he declined the call. Dropping the cell carelessly to the ground as he planted his face back into the pillow. Rubbing his aching length into the soft silk sheets as he lost his mind with every wiggle of the tongue inside him. Both dogs content to ignore the ringing phone as the silver haired dog hoisted his brother's ass higher up in the air. Delving his tongue back in to sample more of the sweetness spreading over his palate.


	36. Wet Like The Ocean

**Word** : Jump

* * *

It was saying something that he could smell his own arousal. A testament to just how badly he wanted this. Having been apart from his man for far too long while he'd been away on a business trip. He pulled the white panties down his legs, tossing them into a corner of the room before he climbed further towards the center of the bed. Feeling just how wet he was as it began to dribble down the inside of his thighs. His back arched off the white sheets, letting out a groan of frustration at the lack of body over his own. Tilting his head to see Sesshomaru standing by the foot of the bed, hand massaging the noticeable bulge hidden away by dark slacks. Golden eyes locked onto where he lay spread and wanting.

He bit his lip, bending a knee back towards his chest as he brought one hand down to play in the wetness below. Looking up to see brilliant orbs locked onto his face. "Jump in, don't worry: you won't drown."

Lips parting in anticipation as it seemed to be the thing to break his husband from his stupor. Pulling his hand away once Sesshomaru began to crawl over the sheets with all the grace of a predator toward where he lay. Breath quickening at the hands that wrapped around his ankles and pulled them further apart. Head slowly rolling back as he felt his wetness being lapped up.


	37. Bon Appétit

**Word** : Knees

* * *

"I'm hungry, Inuyasha." The words mumbled into one tasty neck as hands rubbed over the swell of the white haired man's ass hidden beneath his large tee.

Inuyasha paused, licking his lips before uttering a breathless, "Well, get on your knees."

The hanyou's legs in the air as his own knees were spread and the silver haired demon saw to getting his fill.


	38. Not Quite Like Love

**Word** : Love

* * *

 **Excerpt** :

"Oh I love you. I fucking love you." He rambled in a haze of mind numbing pleasure. "Don't stop. Please don't stop."

The demon huffed a dry laugh, pausing despite the pleading not to and the hanyou groaned as he shifted in want. "You don't love me, Inuyasha. You just love this dick." He informed him dispassionately before digging back into his heat with a tempo that soon increased.

Damn. He couldn't argue that and wasn't sure he really wanted to. It was probably true.

His brother was an ass.

* * *

 **AN** : **10** / **17** / **2017** — Rest over on **AO3**. Same pennname.


	39. In Love With a Crazy Person

**Word** : Mad

* * *

 **Excerpt** :

Inuyasha was crazy as Hell.

That much had become obvious a few months into their relationship but by then it was too late as he'd already fallen.

He'd come home to find his clothes bleached, the doors of his 1980 Chevrolet Corvette dented; seats having been stabbed and cut, the silver paint holding scratches and the windows busted out.

Oh, mad didn't even begin to describe how he'd felt. Never had he felt the urge to put his hands on the hanyou but he'd came damn close that day. The icing on the cake had been when he met a raging and yelling Inuyasha at the front door, demanding things he'd had no clue about. Who she was and how long he had been seeing "The Bitch." When he told him he had no idea what the Hell he was talking about, Inuyasha didn't hesitate to whip out his cellphone and log onto his Instagram. Shoving the screen in his face and calling him every name under the sun.

He'd laughed. He couldn't help it. It hadn't been a 'haha this is funny' laugh. It'd been an, 'I'm on the verge of hitting this bitch' kind of laugh.

His expensive property—the designer clothes and his vehicle—had been destroyed all because of a misunderstanding. Seeing the "evidence" of his infidelity staring him in the face. All because he'd liked a picture on a social site. "The Bitch" Inuyasha kept referring to had been someone he knew very well considering they'd grown up around one another. His cousin, Kagura.

Someone Inuyasha had yet to meet as Kagura was out of the country more than she was in it. The revealing photo he'd liked her way to promote the newest line of lingerie from the brand she modeled for.

No, he didn't want to see it from Inuyasha's point of view. His shit wasn't sitting in gallons of bleach and sitting out in the driveway destroyed.

The kicker of all this madness? Inuyasha had the nerve to start crying. How he was sorry and how he didn't know. He'd shrugged that shit off. He wasn't the one going to have to come out of pocket to fix this mess.

He'd yelled at him. He couldn't help it. That he was the only one with something to cry about. But it only made Inuyasha cry that much harder. He'd left him in the living room, too disgusted with the sight of him.

It'd been a quiet four days.

Never had Inuyasha tiptoed around him the way he had during those days of tense silence. He could hear the crying through the walls as he left him in the master bedroom. Opting to sleep in the bedroom down the hall. He'd thaw a bit at hearing it but he would get pissed all over again at dealing with the repair shop. And why he was dealing with this inconvenience in the first place.

* * *

 **AN** : **10** / **17** / **2017** — Rest over on **AO3**. Same pennname.


	40. Rock You To Sleep

**Word** : Night

* * *

Maybe it was a bit sadistic of him to enjoy the sight of a bedridden Inuyasha and knowing he'd been the cause of it. He stroked one furry ear and only paused at the soft sigh that escaped pink lips as the hanyou shifted before settling down once more. Buried into his side in search of warmth. Purplish patches scattered along tan skin, his mouth having latched onto whatever was within his reach. Sobs mixed with whines only egging him on to fuck him harder. Faster. To make him cum until there was nothing left to give. Only backing off when his hanyou felt the need to push him away, truly unable to take anymore. Lost to the world of the living as he entered into a deep sleep, his body recuperating after everything it'd been put through. Vulnerable to his mate's attentions every night.

Put to sleep by his mate's cock and woke up to his kisses.


	41. A Love Everlasting

**Word** : Old

* * *

The two bodies became still, the silver haired figure on top hunched and panting with exertion. Having spilled his seed into his lover's yielding body, staring down into the soft face that lay under him, his mind's eye picturing the charming beauty he'd once been. The look in his eyes still lively and vibrant no matter how much his outward appearance changed. White strands holding much gray throughout now. Pulled from his thoughts at the hand that came up to softly cradle one striped cheek. Turning into the touch if only to look away from the concern staring up at him.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" The hand gently turning his head back towards searching gold.

"You didn't . . ." He started, chancing a glance down between them and seeing his brother was limp. Had been throughout their whole lovemaking. No cum spilled forth.

"No," the hanyou answered softly. Already having known that but hoping for a different answer anyway. His brother claiming to have not felt that particular urge in years. No longer as young as he used to be.

"I'm bothering you with my desires, aren't I?" Capturing his brother's hand with his own. "Still wanting to be with you this way."

"No, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whispered in the dark space, golden eyes unwavering. "I may not feel what you do anymore, but I still enjoy being close to you. So don't you go thinking I didn't enjoy it," the white haired man said a bit sternly before turning soft. "And you needed it."

"You will tell me when it becomes too much of a strain on your body . . ." He trailed off more in question, looking down into the hanyou's face.

Inuyasha offered a small smile, nodding his head. "I'll tell you." He promised.

He nodded, closing his eyes as he pulled from his brother's body with the greatest care. Laying beside him before guiding him into his arms. Soft ears brushing against his chin as Inuyasha laid his head over his chest. "That's not the only thing bothering you, is it?" The speculative inquiry pulling a smile from him. He should've known better than to hope his brother hadn't noticed.

"I was reminiscing to your younger years," he answered simply as he watched the dark sky outside the window. "And how you've only grown more beautiful throughout the years."

He felt the curve of lips against his skin. "I haven't been beautiful in years."

"Foolish hanyou," he quipped with no real heat, the gentleness in his tone making the words almost endearing. "You are a most worthy treasure any would be honored to have." Sesshomaru could've said much more in praise of his mate but Inuyasha had never been comfortable with praises about his characteristics. Simply viewing it as being himself, therefore normal, and not the compassionate and gentle yet fiery soul he was. Inuyasha held a beauty that ran deeper than the skin.

"You say that . . . but you sound sad." Inuyasha pointed out quietly with a lift of his head.

"I . . . find myself afraid, Inuyasha." Feeling the stillness that overcame the creature in his arms. The only being he would ever admit such a truth to.

"What . . . what are you afraid of?" The hanyou asked with a clench of his fingers, clearly nervous himself about what his lover's response would be.

"Living in a world of which you are no longer a part of."

The white haired hanyou didn't say anything just then, simply turned his head so that his ear rested over his brother's steady heartbeat. "You would be okay." Inuyasha whispered, voice scratchy.

"Know this, Inuyasha. When your soul crosses the veil into the afterlife, I shall not be far behind." The older demon declared with a kiss into soft tresses. Rubbing at his brother's arm in hopes to calm him at seeing how quiet he'd grown, not having intended to cause him distress or anxiety with an unknown future. But he simply could not live without Inuyasha. Not anymore. His heart simply would not allow him to.

Instead of the argument he was expecting about how he should hold on to life even after he was gone, what his brother next stated surprised him: "I don't wanna be without you either, but the kids . . . they'll need you after I'm gone. At least for a little while," he reminded him, tilting his head back to look into the dog's aged face. Cradling his face at the pained expression that pinched his features.

Their children and grandchildren would be devastated to learn of their papa being gone from them. And to lose them so closely together. Still . . . he didn't know if he could live without the heart that walked outside of his body.

"Inuyasha, I . . ."

"Shh," Inuyasha encouraged with gentle eyes that spoke of his love and understanding. "Know that when you do cross over, I'll be there waiting."

He stared into brilliant gold, imagining Inuyasha's youthful self awaiting him with open arms. A thumb swiping away the wetness under his eye as Inuyasha smiled back at him. "Promise?"

Never closing his eyes as he received a kiss before the other pulled away. "Promise," Inuyasha told him with a nod. "Though you should know I have no intentions of dying anytime soon. So how about we stop talking about this and just hold me instead?" Inuyasha laid down against him and he did as suggested, holding his brother's frail body close.

Pacified with the thought he would not be gone from his brother for long and Inuyasha would be there waiting for him.


	42. Tasty Treat

**Word** : Popsicle

* * *

"Mhm, this is so good."

Sesshomaru gulped, watching the white haired beauty lick up the side of the red dribbling melted treat before taking it in his mouth with hollowed cheeks. In and out . . . in and out . . .

Tongue alternating between long drawn out licks and fast flickers of his tongue. A drop of red falling down onto his exposed thighs and he watched in a trance as Inuyasha swiped a finger through the flavored syrup. Raising it to his mouth with a swipe of his tongue, coming away with a string of saliva. Telling him just how wet the hanyou's mouth was.

Never did he think he'd be jealous of a popsicle.

The sounds he made enough to make his dick harden beneath his swimming trunks. Watching as the treat dwindled down to nothing under his warm mouth, only a wooden stick left in place. Inuyasha turning to him with an adorable pout. "Mines all gone. Can I have some of yours?"

His brows furrowed. He didn't have a popsic—

Oohhh . . .


	43. Not a Sound

**Word** : Quiet

* * *

 **Excerpt** :

. . . Claws dug into his skin as he felt the rolling hips below come to a stop, strained grunts leaving the dog as he spilled inside his entrance. Leaning down to capture his lips as he received what his brother gave him.

The two trading goofy smiles as they reveled in their post coital bliss. The hanyou laid his head on the demon's shoulder, closing his eyes in sleep and felt a kiss press into his head before he felt Sesshomaru settle back as well.

It was tiring work . . . trying for another baby.

* * *

 **AN** : **10** / **17** / **2017** — Rest over on **AO3**. Same pennname.


	44. A Night In

**Word** : Rain

* * *

Light drizzles of rain fell from the dreary gray sky, falling against one large window that overlooked the city of Tokyo. The mansion on the hill was quiet and warm despite what lay just outside. The fireplace casting the two lovers in light and shadows as they lay over the white rug. Pillows and covers cushioning them as they laid before the fire. An empty bottle of champagne and an equally empty can of whipped cream carelessly discarded nearby. The hanyou in the demon's arms being cuddled and kissed and showered in affection. Laughing at the playful nips over his skin. Growing breathless when his brother turned more serious in his attentions. Their plans for a night out canceled due to the rain but a night in by the fire was just as nice. The droplets splashing against the window barely registering as they shared in one another's heat.


	45. What a Mess We Made

**Word** : Sheets

* * *

He turned in bed at the sunlight that hit his face, waking up to a pleasant soreness in his backside and looked to his slumbering husband. Turning to eye the mess they made of the sheets last night. The spot beneath him still damp with sweat. The other wet spots consisting of . . . other less mentionable body fluids. He kissed his way down the sleeping dog's stomach with an occasional swirl of his tongue, steadily pushing away the cover blocking his prize. Might as well dirty the sheets up some more before he had to change them.


	46. Adult Playthings

**Word** : Toys

* * *

 **Excerpt** :

"Watch me."

Oh he had no intentions of looking anywhere else. Locked onto equally gold eyes as the black plastic molded into the shape of a dick slid past sealed pink lips. The moan to follow delicious as the hanyou pulled the dildo from his mouth only to plunge it back into his warmth. His own cock twitching as he imagined being in that mouth instead. Inuyasha grinning as if he knew where his thoughts had taken him but he didn't relinquish his hold on the imposter. "Mhm. This feels so good in my mouth. So long and thick."

Damn. He placed his hand to the bulge in his slacks, palming himself as he sat there entranced by the white haired beauty swamped in the red sheets. Legs spread towards where he sat in the corner of the room and he could see as well as smell the arousal around his brother's entrance. Naked as the day he was born as he sucked on one of the numerous of toys bought at a sex shop they tended to frequent when in search of something new. The toys were supposed to serve as a stand in when he was away on business trips or stuck at the office on late nights. But he'd been stunned as he crossed the threshold into their shared bedroom. Seeing Inuyasha touching himself with teasing caresses with toys laid next to him on the bed. He moved closer as he shredded his suit top, intent on telling his brother the toys weren't necessary but was unprepared for the foot that found a place against his chest when he neared. The hanyou directing him to the seat in the corner of the room. An odd firmness in his words that intrigued him more than anything. Inclined to follow as he wondered where this was going.

* * *

 **AN** : **10** / **17** / **2017** — Rest over on **AO3**. Same pennname.


	47. Now You Can Take My Clothes Off

**Word** : Undress

* * *

He tilted his head back, his own breathing sounding in his ears as he felt Sesshomaru place his lips to his neck. The shoulders of his white button down being pushed and pooling behind him on the mattress. Tilting his head until his lips found his boyfriend's own. Only small pauses in between before they meshed in an even more searing kiss. Feeling the hands that rubbed at his shoulders before he was pressed back into the bed. Feeling Sesshomaru settle over him and he wrapped his arms around the demon's torso. Clutching the back of his shirt at the grinds pressed against his naked body.

As attracted as he'd been to Sesshomaru upon meeting him, he never gave in to his body's desires in wanting to be with him. Something the man hadn't understood as he was used to getting his way and was handsome enough to get it. It was just his luck he met a celibate Inuyasha. Sesshomaru finding him when he'd been off of sex. Wanting someone to see him for more than his body and rejecting Sesshomaru time after time had been far from easy. Especially since he suspected the demon had seen him as a challenge. A chase just because he couldn't get what he wanted. But somewhere along the way; between the dates, late night phone calls and actually getting to know him, the silver haired man had actually fallen for him. Sesshomaru, the ultimate bachelor and playboy, had fallen in love.

He'd been waiting on those three little words. Three words that said so much: "I love you."

And when the man had finally uttered them without prompt, no pressure whatsoever from his end. Well . . . he had no more fight in him to resist the hands that removed the clothes from his body.


	48. Unexpected But Worth It

**Word** : Voyeur

* * *

His hand teased along the inside of his thigh, lip pierced by one fang as he stood with his back to the wall. The space in the curtain allowing him to see out and into the window directly across from his own. His new neighbor walking around naked within the comforts of his own home, phone pressed to one pointed ear as he engaged in what seemed to be a heated conversation. Pacing back and forth. A heated huff of breath leaving him every time he caught sight of that swinging third leg. Eyes closing for a brief moment as he dragged the pads of his fingers up closer to his ache. Feeling the slow dribble of arousal leak down his left thigh as he watched him. Wanting to be filled and fucked and made to do all kinds of naughty things.

Suddenly, something he had not been expecting, the demon pulled the phone away some to turn his head in his direction and he couldn't lean away from the window fast enough. Heart attempting to pound out of his chest as he hoped the man hadn't seen him. Praying the darkness of his bedroom was enough to mask him. Too chicken to risk peeking out to see now and he went into the bathroom. His arousal replaced with anxiety at the thought he may have been caught being a peeping tom. Cleaning up the wetness running down along his inner thighs before leaving his bedroom and going downstairs to pour himself a drink. Filling the glass goblet with gamay and taking a sip as he walked from the kitchen. Making to head back up the stairs but the faint knock at the door made him pause with a turn of his head. Wondering which friend of his had the nerve to come over this late as he went closer. Opening the door with a smart comment on the tip of his tongue only to let out a choking sound at seeing who stood on the other side.

His new neighbor. A very clothed neighbor.

He looked up into gold eyes, hoping the alarm he felt wasn't so recognizable. Swallowing as he forced himself to calm down. Willing down his racing heart. Clearing his throat as he straightened out, chin tilting as he met steady gold. "Yes. Can I help you?" Mentally patting himself on the back at managing to get the words out without a hitch.

Not knowing what it meant when those brilliant orbs slowly dropped down to run over his frame. The look in his eyes unreadable yet intense as he openly stared him up and down. Finally staring back up at him as he placed either of his hands in the pockets of his black cotton pajama bottoms. Handsome face on full display with the abundance of silver locks pulled back into a high ponytail. An odd quirk to his head and— Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. Was that a smile?

"You were watching me."

His mouth dropped before snapping it shut with an audible click. "I-I don't know what your talking about." Well, so much for confidence.

The dog hummed with a nod as if he'd been expecting the denial. "I saw you in the window."

He stood there lost as to what to do next before letting out a breath. No point in denying it when the man had seen him. Turning to the dog with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry. Please just . . . don't call the police. I swear it won't happen again." He'd never be able to live this down if it got around the neighborhood.

Backing up in surprise at the hand that curled around his front door, watching the other man push the door closed behind his back. "W-What are y—"

"I came here to tell you to keep your eyes to yourself," the demon cut in, leaning his athletic build casually into the wooden door as if he had every right to do so. "but I had no idea the person next door to me would be so . . . tempting." Another run of eyes over his body that gave nothing away but still managed to make him tingle wherever those eyes landed. Lost in the eyes similar to his own, so he was completely caught off guard by what the man said next: "Strip."

His reaction was immediate. "What?" He couldn't have heard that right.

"I said . . . strip," keeping his gaze on his own as he reached a hand out to gently pluck the goblet of wine from his fingers. Too stupefied to resist. "The way I see it . . . this makes us even. You've seen me in the nude. It's only fair I see you as well." A casual lift of the wine in his hand to his lips as he took a sip while eyeing him. Lowering it and those eyes said he was clearly waiting.

He licked across his lips in nerves, pausing at the eyes that tracked the movement. Ducking his head as his hands went for the sash around his waist. Lifting his head back up to his watchful neighbor as he made quick work of the tied off silk. The cream robe falling open and he turned toward his shoulder as he made to push away the material there.

"Slow." The words deep and serious, making him cut his eyes to see the man riveted. He continued to disrobe with a grin he bit in to. Making sure his fingers were slow and teasing as they skimmed across his tan skin. Feeling his robe pool down along the curve of his back before he let it fall to the floor. The hem of his scarlet red tee grabbed before he pulled it up over his head. The loose ponytail holding his ashen tresses knocked down, sending his mane tumbling down to a stop at the small of his back. Tilting his chin up slightly with hazy eyes as he reached for the band of black boyshorts. Peeling them down slowly before bending over to pull them from one leg. Tossing them away to his right with a lazy raise of his arm before he turned to the demon before him.

Hunger growing in him as eyes traced him all over. "So . . . what happens now?" Naked as the day he was born as he hoped the man would jump on this. That there was a better reason for wanting to see him in the nude than the bullshit one he'd spouted earlier.

Without taking his eyes off of him, the dog threw back the rest of the wine before moving closer. The hanyou assisting him in taking off his own clothing—glass thrown carelessly over his shoulder—before he felt a hand on his shoulder and he didn't resist the pressure. Falling to his knees as he made to properly welcome the man to the neighborhood.


	49. A Night To Never Remember

**Word** : Wild

* * *

He shivered at the coolness, feeling arms tighten around him in response even as the dog slept away. He frowned, hand searching for the cover and coming up empty. Finally having to open his eyes and stilled at the unexpected view that greeted him. Having to take a moment to process he was on the floor and not on the large bed beside them. Vaguely recalling alcohol (too much if the throbbing in his temples were any indication), mind blowing sex (his ass was pleasantly sore) and . . . he fingered the fuzzy pink handcuffs (where the Hell did these come from?) hanging innocently off the side of the nightstand above their heads. He shook his head, quickly pulling the dark cover from off the bed and covering he and his husband with it. Snuggling back into his side as he wasn't even sure he wanted to remember everything he'd done last night.


	50. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Word** : Xanax

* * *

He held the striped face closer, tongue pushing into his mouth to pass the white tablet into his cavern. Swallowing down the substance with ease, grinning against insistent lips before the demon wrapped his hand around his throat. Eyes closed in bliss as his mouth dropped. Whether it was from the drug attacking his central nervous system or the mouth biting into his shoulder was unclear and it didn't matter. Both made him intoxicated.

Brain riddled with a calming effect and nerves nonexistent. Good to him but bad for him. That's what Sesshomaru was for him. Rolling over until he was the one on top and attacking that pale column of flesh. His good judgement proving lacking when he let himself be seduced by sin.

But he'd never had much of that to begin with.


	51. Do You Hear That?

**Word** : You

* * *

 **Excerpt** :

"Mmm . . . you hear that?" The hanyou asked him, referring to the squelching every time the demon bottomed out inside his wetness . . .

. . . Damn, he was in love.

* * *

 **AN** : **10** / **17** / **2017** — Rest over on **AO3**. Same pennname.


	52. Body Talk

**Word** : Zero

* * *

He opened the front door, immediately bringing a hand up to cup the back of silver locks at the lips that crashed with his own. The body that meshed against his. The silver haired man shutting the door behind him before backing him into the gray sectional. Lips never parting as they moved to the furniture. Hands ripped clothes away. Kisses were placed down the other's body. Lips were bitten in pleasure. No words spoken as their moans and grunts communicated their need just fine.

* * *

 **AN** : I'm done with this. This is officially closed.


End file.
